Unforgiven Sin
by Cold Perfection
Summary: A small two-shot centering Sanada, Yukimura and Yukimura's sister. Time: When Yukimura is in the hospital. Slight SanadaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's just a little story about centering Yukimura and Sanada from Rikkaidai. I don't own Prince Of Tennis. Enjoy!

**Unforgiven Sin **

_A two-shot. _

The Rikkaidai tennis regulars were visiting their captain for the first time in the hospital.

Everyone cheered Yukimura up and Sanada promised him even the medal while they were on the roof. They chatted and wished him the best before leaving the hospital except for only Sanada staying. After a while the parents arrived. His mother and father were very worried and his mother clung on him. Yukimura just smiled and said it was all gonna be alright. The parents had to leave after a while for their work and they left him presents like all the others did. After the parents left Sanada went away to get something to drink for himself and Yukimura. On the way back he saw a sort of familiar figure entering the building, he looked again but the person already was in the building, Sanada just shook it off and went to Yukimura's room. Unknown to him and Yukimura that person was very important.

"Get better, Yukimura." Sanada said after placing the cup down for him.

"Thanks, Genichirou. I will." Yukimura smiled at him. "Take care of yourself and the team please."

"Yes. I will be leaving then." Sanada said while leaving the room.

Sanada left the room and saw Yukimura dozing off to sleep.

When Sanada looked once back he saw someone entering Yukimura's room.

Sanada stopped his walking, that person wasn't a nurse..

The door slid open of Yukimura Seiichi's room.

While the patient himself was sleeping peacefully.

"Hello Oni-san." The person whispered walking in silently and closing the door soundless.

Sanada who had walked silently back to the room peeked through the split between the door and the wall.

The person was female. He could now only see her back, which was covered with thick long straight dark blue hair with wavy parts at the end. The ends were holded together with a white ribbon.

He saw her turning to a small table at the window, he could now see her side.

It struck him, that hair with round navy blue eyes. It represented Yukimura fully, along with her appearance which was much more femine, because she was female, than Yukimura.

She placed a thin vase with a few flowers on the table.

From what Sanada could see there were two types of flowers, however he couldn't dentify what kind.

But something told him Yukimura could, because of his hobby, gardening and that this girl knew that too.

Sanada saw her turning to the bed, he could see her face now more clearly. He saw now how much more she represented the ill captain while standing next him.

The girl crunched down on her knees at the bedside touching his hand carefully with her fingers.

Sanada was still watching when he saw tears escaping her eyes when her eyelids were down.

When she opened them again he saw the blue eyes shining through the tears looking at Yukimura.

She bent her head and gave a soft kiss on the hand, whispering softly. "Gambatte, Oni-san."

Sanada was shocked but still watched when she pulled her hair over her shoulder standing in front of the vase again.

He couldn't see her doing anything because her back was facing his sight now.

Sanada saw her turning around and taking her bag to leave and he hurriedly stood around the corner of Yukimura's room.

The person left and he himself looked once more in the room before leaving himself.

His eyes found what she had done, a white ribbon was tied around the thin vase with a round and blue piece of paper.

A few days later the vice-captain visited Yukimura again.

The two had a good conversation about the regular things.

When Sanada saw the flowers, more were added and more ribbons were tied around the vase with more round and blue pieces of paper.

Yukimura caught his glance and said: "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes." Sanada answered. "From who are they?" He continued asking while knowing the answer himself.

Yukimura smiled, a little bitterly, and answered: "My little sister, I presume from the hair ribbons."

"Your little sister, how do you know?"

"Yes, they have been there the first day, when I woke up in the evening. She must have brought it, when I was sleeping. She shares her love for gardening with me." Yukimura said looking at the flowers. "I know it for sure, the hair ribbons are unique, they are handmade by her."

"Her name?"

Yukimura looked at him and answered: "Yukimura Shizuka."

Sanada only nodded at that.

The captain reached for something on the table beside him.

"I asked my parents to bring me this yesterday. This is her."

Sanada stood up and walked closer.

Inside the picture frame there was picture of a younger Yukimura smiling with the same girl Sanada saw a few days ago, only younger, in his arms. However her eyes were happy in the picture, she was smiling aswell and hugging her brother. Around them were a lot of flowers.

On the side was written in a, unknown to Sanada, neat handwriting,

_'Oni-san and Me in the Delphiniums .'_

_For the sweetest brother. -Love, Shizuka._

"She knows alot about the meanings of flowers." Yukimura told him.

Sanada readed the pieces of paper when he walked back to the flowers.

----

White Ribbon - A Yarrow, for whishing you good health & A Geranium, for giving you my comfort.

Light Pink Ribbon - A Lisianthus, for hoping to calm you & A Magnolia, for showing your dignity.

Dark Green Ribbon - A Ginger, for showing you how proud I am of you & A Black-eyed Susan, for giving you all my encouragement.

Lemon Yellow Ribbon - A Gardenia, for hoping to give you a little joy & A Iris, for inspiring me always.

Red Ribbon - A Hyacinth, for showing you my sincerity. & A Hortensia, for giving you a little more perseverance.

Every message was ended with: -Love, Shizuka.

----

"She's sweet." Yukimura only said. "But she has been more from a distance than when we were younger, but I guess she is just growing up."

Sanada looked at him.

"She always told me she wanted to become more independent." Yukimura told him smiling slightly.

All the next visists Sanada saw the number of flowers increased. And everytime he left he saw her walking in. Sanada always saw her, it was always the same time. But Sanada didn't knew if he had to interfere or speak to her. He didn't want to ruin their, or her, time with eachother. But he really wanted to know why she always waited, it was kinda rare.

Then there was that time, when Yukimura yelled at him that he didn't want to hear about the upcoming nationals. He and his team left but he saw her shadow around the corner. She had obviously heard her brother's scream. When he glanced around like always he saw her sliding against the door, finally sitting on the ground with the tears rolling down on her face.

It was also this time, Shizuka was almost caught by her Yukimura when she was about to left after she did her regular things.

Shizuka had waited in front of the door, when she was sure she sensed that he was sleeping she slide the door open, with still the tears on her cheeks, she did the flowers, the ribbon with the message and spoke a few words to him.

The tears were still flowing and she turned to open the door.

By the door opening Shizuka foot touched the ground roughly and it made a sound.

Yukimura's ears sensed it and it woke him up.

His eyes directly went to the door and he only saw a flash of long dark blue hair and a hand closing the door gently.

"Shi..zu..ka..?" He whispered. "Shizuka?"

But there came no answer, but Yukimura knew for sure, that she was it.

His eyes went to the vase, water was filled a little and a new ribbon with a new message and 2 new flowers.

----

A Gray Ribbon - A Freesia, for giving you something more spirited & A Jasmine, for showing you true grace and elegance, like you have learned me. - Love, Shizuka.

----

Yukimura had gone out of bed to read the new message. He touched the petals of the flowers carefully. "Shizuka.."

He sighed and looked out of the window and saw a small figure with long dark blue hair leaving the hospital.

Yukimura watched his sister's back while she walking off. He touched the glass with is fingers and sighed before heading to bed again.

Eventually the surgery came up. The regulars were waiting outside while he was in the room, except for Sanada who was battling by himself at the courts. Unknown to them, except for Sanada again, Shizuka was also waiting and hoping, but infront of Yukimura's room. The tension only came higher for the regulars when Jackal said they lost the Kanto Finals. Sanada made his way to the hospital after recieving all the medals.

The surgery was an succes. Yukimura was recovered. The medals were given through and everyone spoke to the captain till late. Eventually everyone left due the tiredness of the now cured captain. Again only Sanada longer. He saw how Yukimura went to sleep and left.

Again he saw Shizuka entering. He watched her this time like the first time.

The flowers and ribbon with message were placed, but this time different words were whispered: "Okaeri, Oni-san." And she left.

Sanada hide around the corner but desided to follow her and ask her what he wanted to know.

"Wait." Shizuka heard.

She turned around and found herself looking at a young man.

"Yes?" Shizuka said.

"You are Yukimura's little sister." He said.

"Yes, how do you know?" Shizuka asked.

"I heard from your brother, I am Sanada Genichirou." Sanada said.

"Can I talk to you?"

Shizuka nodded and they went to the hospital's sitting room.

"I've seen you." Sanada begun.

Shizuka only looked at him.

"You have been here everyday. Bringing him new flowers. new messages, new ribbons."

"Yes, I guess I've been figured out." Shizuka said looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you gave it to him personally?" Sanada suddenly asked.

"Just because." Shizuka answered looking at him.

"That's not a valued answer." Sanada only replied.

".." Shizuka eyed him more. "Can I trust you, Sanada-san?"

Sanada just nodded.

"He has forgotten something, that is very valuable for me."

Sanada stared at the young girl. "And that is?"

"An apology."

Sanada stared blankly at her.

Shizuka stood up and said: "It sounds so easy, but it's much more."

Sanada saw her leaving with her hair shading her expression.

Shizuka walked through the hospital halls when suddenly her arm was grabbed.

She flashed her head around and gazed right in Sanada's eyes.

"I wasn't done yet." Sanada only said.

"What do you want to know more?" Shizuka coolly said.

"The main reason."

Shizuka sighed. "You seem to care, Sanada-san."

Sanada let her arm go.

"You know his special tennis: 'Yips Tennis', right?" Shizuka asked looking at him again.

Sanada raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"If you think clearly, how many persons do you need to evolve such a move, to discover and train, how many?"

"2." Shizuka answered for him and looked out of the window in the hall.

"The first one is Yukimura and the second person..." Sanada continued and suddenly his eyes widened.

"The one he tested and practised his Yips Tennis on, was me. Sanada-san. Is that enough information for you?" Shizuka said gazing hard in his eyes and turning to leave.

Sanada just stared at the ground. He didn't know, how much pain and fear must that have been. The 'laboratory animal' of Yukimura's Yips Tennis... How much mental power do you need for that? Is it even possible?

He looked up again and only saw a swift of dark blue hair turning around the corner.

Yukimura was out of the hospital on the courts again and Sanada didn't see or mention Shizuka anymore, but she still was wondering in his mind. That was like that until the Nationals Finals.

"The winner is Seishun Gakuen!"

Rikkaidai lost. The ceremony was over and the teams retreated.

"Let's go, everyone." Yukimura said smiling slightly.

"Wait, Yukimura. You all go, we will catch up." Sanada ordered.

"But wh-"

"Go!" Sanada said stern.

"Hai!" And the rest of the regulars ran for their lives.

"Is something the matter, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked him puzzled.

"The battle is not over, Yukimura."

"I don't know what you mean."

Sanada pointed in a direction.

Yukimura turned his eyes on the direction.

His eyes widened. Walking away to the exit was Shizuka.

Sanada had seen her, she had been there all along from the start. Watching.

Yukimura wanted to go after her, but Sanada stopped him.

"Sanada, I have to go."

"No." Sanada looked stern. "First you need to listen."

Yukimura looked at him.

"Shizuka-san told me something, that you should remember."

"That I should remember?" Yukimura looked at him more puzzled.

"Your Yips Tennis, you developed it with her, right?" Sanada said bluntly and looked at him straight.

Yukimura's eyes widened. "How do you know that, Genichirou?"

Sanada ignored the question. "I've seen her, everyday, bringing you flowers, crying."

Yukimura stared at him.

"It brought me curious, why she never smiled and never showed up with others, but waited till you slept."

Yukimura kept staring.

"After you surgery, I asked her. She said that you owned her an apology."

Yukimura's eyes didn't change.

"You really don't remember do you? Yukimura?" Sanada said glaring slightly at his captain.

"What should I remember, Sanada?" Yukimura said using his last name and sternly looking back.

"Her feelings, when you developed and tested it on her, like laboratory animal! Your Yips Tennis!" Sanada snapped and almost hissed.

Yukimura's eyes widened and his face was full of shock.

"You own her a big apology, Yukimura." Sanada said, his eyes softer.

"Thanks, Genichirou." Yukimura said smiling slightly, before he ran for the exit.

Sanada only followed walking slowly. 'I don't even know her that well, why did I do this for her?'

Yukimura ran, he ran outside and began to ran to the bus stop.

On his way he passed the tennis court outside. There on the bench, was a small figure, with dark blue long locks, feet on the bench, knees against her chest, head resting on her knees, staring forwards.

Yukimura stopped abruptly. He slowly reached the door and entered.

There was no mistake, it was Shizuka. She didn't noticed that he had entered.

Yukimura could see that tears were leaking out of her eyes.

He reached the bench and saw she still didn't noticed him.

She was thinking, gazing far away.

Yukimura softly sat down.

The girl senses noticed and her eyes went to his, her eyes widened and she turned her head away from him. Her bangs covering her face and expression.

Suddenly her weight was shift to the otherside.

Her form was cuddled with warmth, a familiar warmth.

Her ears only heard. "Gomen, Shizuka."

Her eyes leaked more and more tears.

She looked up at Yukimura.

He only smiled sadly. "Sorry for everything, Shizuka."

"Yes." Shizuka only said.

Yukimura held her tightly.

Sanada looked from outside the courts. This is what his job left.

He turned and left the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgiven Sin **

_A two-shot. Ending._

School was just beginning again after the Nationals. At Rikkaidai, the morning tennis practise was like old times.

Sanada was already there, when Yukimura arrived.

"Genichirou, I have someone for you."

Sanada turned around and saw a certain girl with long dark blue hair.

"I will leave you two along then, I see you later, Shizuka." Yukimura gave her a pat on the head and left.

"Sanada-san."

"Shizuka-san."

Shizuka smiled at him. "Since when do you call me by my first name?"

Sanada just stayed silent.

"Sanada-san, I tell you a secret." Shizuka giggled and mentioned him to come closer.

Sanada bent lower and suddenly he felt something soft on his cheek.

Shizuka had kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Arigatou."

Sanada stood straight again and had a faint little red flush on his cheeks.

"I see you around." Shizuka said smiling brightly and turned.

Sanada saw her walking away to her brother, who was smirking at him.

Sanada only coughed and turned around, where the rest of the regulars were smirking at him.

"Everyone, 50 laps!"

Author's Note:I hope you liked it all, this is the end. I admit this wasn't really super quality, but I liked it this way. I hoped you enjoyed it! Bye bye.


End file.
